


Miss You

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [8]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team One's last tribute to Lewis Young brings up lots of hard memories and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

"Lewis was one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure of having on my team. He was one of the brightest sparks on the force. He was a man of many talents and he will be missed."

Greg stepped down from the stage and tried to control himself. Damn, he hated doing this. It was so unfair that the men dedicated to keeping the peace had to die and in such a bad way.

'Land mines, whoever would've thought that there would have been land mines.' Greg's gaze drifted around to each of his team members. The poor guys seemed to be barely holding up. Jules was in tears already – she and Lew had come through training together. They were always the closest of friends.

Ed stepped on stage and the team focused their attention on their Team Leader. Ed looked out over the heads of his audience,

"I'm sorry Lew, that I never gave you the chance to be more than 'less-lethal Lew'. We both knew you could do better but you were so good with what you did. We'll miss you Lew." Ed bowed his head and the team blinked in shock. That was probably the most emotion Ed had ever shown in front of them – other than anger obviously.

One-by-one, each of the team members took their turn on stage, reminiscing about previous times and what they loved most about Lewis. Finally, only Spike was left. As he climbed the stairs, he seemed not to notice the tears streaming down his face, but the rest of the teams looked away. When he reached the stand, he opened his mouth to give his specially prepared speech but what came out was completely different,

"Lew, my friend, my brother, we will miss you more than I can possibly say. You were the guy that anyone here could turn to when they needed a friend and I know you liked it that way. You were the first one to reach out to me when I was the weird new techie on the team and I could never thank you enough for that. Because of you, this team became my family. We will never forget you, Lewis Young."


End file.
